


My Soulmate, the Archangel

by OTPmorelike2000truepairings



Series: My Soulmate 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPmorelike2000truepairings/pseuds/OTPmorelike2000truepairings
Summary: Part 2 of the 'My Soulmate' verse. Sam thought that everything made sense when he realized his soulmate was a monster- after all, he's a monster himself. But everything isn't what it seems with the blonde janitor/trickster, and finding out he's an archangel might just be even worse.





	My Soulmate, the Archangel

With the apocalypse looming, Sam hadn't had much time to think about his soulmate. Lucifer was running around like a psychopath, wanting nothing more than to wear Sam to the doomsday fight. Michael was trying to force Dean to say yes to him, because he couldn't take a hint, and life was just generally spiraling merrily toward the toilet. 

It didn't help that Sam was carrying enough guilt with him to kill several people. Lucifer walking around was his fault. If he hadn't listened to Ruby, if he hadn't drank that demon blood like an addict, if he hadn't killed Lilith...but there were always a million regrets, and Sam had to pay penance on all of them. The apocalypse is his fault. 

Needless to say, with all that was going on he hadn't spared a thought to the whereabouts of his soulmate, because that's the loving romantic kind of guy he was - up until he got thrown into TV Land. 

TV Land was not a fun place. "Just stay alive," the trickster had said, as though it were that easy. If Sam had 'just stayed alive' before, he wouldn't have the problems he does now, Dean wouldn't have gone to hell, and the seals to free Lucifer wouldn't have broken. The apocalypse wouldn't be starting, and Sam would probably be back at Stanford doing literally anything other than trying to stop Lucifer. But here we are, because Sam cannot 'just stay alive'.

Sam had already been slapped by a crazy nurse, hit in the junk by a cheerful Japanese game show host, developed herpes, and a slew of other assorted problems. So when the opportunity came to stake the trickster, was it any question why he didn't hesitate? Dean had seemed understanding when Sam asked to be the one to complete the staking, as though the reasoning was any other than that he completely deserved that guilt of killing his soulmate for the rest of his possibly-very-short life. 

There was no sign that anything was wrong, at least until Sam woke up with no body. Now he was a very pissed off Knight Rider talking Impala- just what he had always wanted to be as a kid! (Not!) Oh, his soulmate was so dead. Sam was going to run him over, possibly going off the road if needed. Dean would probably throw a fit, but oh well. 

"Okay, so the stake didn't work," Dean observes as he drives Sam. "What is this, another trick?"

"I don't know. Maybe the stake didn't work because he's not a trickster."

Dean is silent thinking about this. "What do you mean?"

"You heard Cas. He said this thing is too powerful to be a trickster."

Dean is slowly considering what Sam has already thought- his soulmate is probably an angel. No surprise, considering how much of a complete jerk he is. "Did you notice the way he looked at Cas? Almost like he knew him."

"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer?"

Sam can tell the exact moment everything falls into place for Dean. "Son of a b****h! I think I know what we're dealing with."  
...................................................................................................  
It's fairly easy for Dean to access the holy oil, and pure luck that it's there in the first place. Now that they have a plan to deal with Sam's stupid soulmate, Dean begins his role. 'Play your parts,' the trickster had said, and they will, just not the parts he had envisioned. 

"Alright, you son of a b***h!" Dean roars to the sky. "We'll do it!"

"Should I honk?" Sam deadpans when his soulmate doesn't appear in a split second. 

"Wow, Sam, get a load of the rims on you," the trickster remarks, suddenly appearing.

"Eat me," Sam bites out.

"Okay, boys. Ready to go quietly?" the trickster asks, entirely too gleeful.

"Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast. No one is going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs."

"What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his a** one way or another."

If Sam was human, he would be giving the trickster a b***hface right now. He probably still is, though he's not sure the Knight Rider car is communicating that properly. With a snap of his soulmate's fingers he is human again, and he pats his pocket surreptitiously as he climbs out of the car. His lighter is still there.

"Tell me one thing," Dean requests, staring at the trickster, "why didn't the stake kill you?"

"I am the trickster."

"Or maybe you're not." Sam pulls out his lighter , flicking it open as Dean says, "Maybe you've always been an angel."

Sam chucks the lighter, and the holy oil ignites. The trickster looks shocked for a second, but he recovers quickly with a laugh. "A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?"

"I'll tell you what: you jump out of that holy oil and we'll call it our mistake."

The trickster laughs, and with a burst of static the lovely outdoors transforms into the warehouse that started this trickster hunt. He begins clapping mockingly, the sound grating on Sam's ears. "Well played boys, well played. Where did I slip up?"

"You didn't," Sam feels the need to reassure him, "but nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did."

"Mostly though, it was the way you talked about Armageddon," Dean says.

"Meaning?" the trickster inquires, bright eyes trained on Dean now.

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're dealing with their own family."

The angel trickster seems to contemplate that for a moment.

"So which one are you?" Sam asks curiously. "Grumpy, Sneezy, or D****ey?"

"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel," he snaps.

'Gabriel? But then that means...' Aloud, Sam questions, "Gabriel? The archangel?"

"Guilty."

Sam thought his world could no longer come crashing to a halt. He thought that there was nothing else that could surprise him. Of course his soulmate was a monster, that made sense. He thinks that he is a monster, so it makes sense his soulmate would be a monster too. It makes sense, in a twisted sort of way, that Lucifer wants to wear him to Armageddon like a chick going to the prom, because he is a monster. It makes sense Michael feels the same way about Dean, because Dean has always been better than Sam, and more inherently good than Sam will ever be. Dean is a hero, Sam is a villain. All of that makes sense. But this, this does not make sense. His soulmate is an angel, and not just an angel, but an archangel! This warps Sam's view of himself and angels all in one fell swoop. Either angels are much more evil than Sam had ever realized, or he is much more good than he had ever realized. He's not sure which option scares him more. Oh, this is just Sam’s luck! Not only is his soulmate an angel, he’s an archangel. A very powerful angel. Cas’ first words to Sam ring in his ears, the spite and hatred as he said, “Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood. Glad to hear you’ve…ceased your extracurricular activities.” If that was Cas’ first response…well, he’s probably going to die very soon.  
He finally tunes back into the conversation to hear Gabriel enlightening a very confused Dean on exactly why he and Sam are vessels for Michael and Lucifer- so they can reenact the fall from heaven in a bigger and better way. Fall from heaven 2.0: Apocalypse. Starring: the deaths of one Winchester brother. Sam glances at his brother, and they both instantaneously reject the archangel’s suggestion. Maybe that’s what fate has planned for them, but Sam and Dean have always made their own destiny, and they’re not about to stop now.

“So now what?” Gabriel questions. “Are we just going to stare at each other for all of eternity?”

Sam can’t help but think that sounds like a great plan. It’s wishful thinking, sure, but in here he could be with his soulmate, have his safety guaranteed, and be hidden from Lucifer trying to get him to agree to be his vessel. But it’s also the coward’s way out. He can’t leave Gabriel here, no matter how tempting it is.

Gabriel and Dean have apparently exchanged more sass while Sam is pondering how nice it would be to stay here. The next thing Sam knows, Cas is in the warehouse and Gabriel is insulting him now.

“Okay, we’re out of here. Come on, Sam,” Dean says. He turns and walks away, and with one last long guilty look at the face of his soulmate, Sam follows.

“Uh, okay. Guys? So, so what? Huh? You’re just gonna-you’re just gonna leave me here forever?”

Sam stops at the door, and huffs as he glances back at Gabriel. “No, we’re not. We don’t screw with people the way you do. And for the record, this isn’t about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can’t be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family.” And that right there is where they’re different. Gabriel, his soulmate, is unable to stand up to his family. Sam walked away when he needed to, fought his father when he needed to, but he came back for Dean every time. Gabriel can’t.

He pulls the fire extinguisher, allowing the hoses to start going off and soaking his soulmate, who is now standing there looking like a dejected drenched puppy, who’s been kicked out of his house by abusive owners and abandoned in the midst of a rainstorm. “Don’t say I never did anything for you,” Sam says. Then he follows his brother out of the warehouse.

.............................................................

If Sam got to say I told you so one more time to Dean he might end up with a complex. He had told Dean not to stop at the ‘Elysium Fields Hotel’ but Dean did, and now they were apparently guests of honor for a bunch of cannibals who were trying to refrigerate all their guests and use their eyeballs for tomato soup. And really, all Sam wanted was to beat the devil, and he couldn’t do that if his eyes were being used for soup.

The gods start arguing, and Sam tries to nudge Dean out the door. It’s a bit difficult, but they’re kinda making good progress-okay, they’re not, but Sam is trying to think optimistically. And then the door flies open, Gabriel enters, and they are so screwed, even more than they already are.

Sam had been trying not to think about Gabriel since he left him standing in the proverbial rain, or the actual fire extinguisher downpour. Now here he is, and it probably isn’t coincidence that he’s shown up right when the gods are getting up in arms about an angel battle. Oh, and he’s probably not thrilled that Sam isn’t being worn by Lucifer yet, either.

“Sam, Dean,” he greets, spreading his arms like he’s thrilled to see them. Sam narrows his eyes suspiciously. “It’s always the wrong place, wrong time with you muttonheads, isn’t it?”

“Loki,” the god named Baldur says with resignation.

Sam shoots Dean a confused look. ‘Loki? Trickster god, right, makes sense’ he tries to communicate to his brother. He’s fairly certain Dean didn’t get the message, so he stops trying and returns his attention to the front of the room, and his soulmate. But then he says something about letting the adults talk, and snaps his fingers, and Sam and Dean are suddenly back in their hotel room.

"So what's our next move?" Sam questions once Dean has expressed his anger with the entire situation, and Sam has pointed out yet again how he was right and Dean was wrong. 

Dean shrugs. "I-I-I...I don't know! Bust the poor saps out of the freezer. Gank a few freaks on our way out if we're lucky?"

"And when are you ever lucky?" Gabriel asks as he pops back into the room.

"Well you know what? Bite me, Gabriel."

"Maybe later, big boy," Gabriel says, but he winks at Sam as he says it. Sam rolls his eyes and hopes he communicates 'not now!' effectively with his eyes. He and Gabriel have not flirted with one another before; now, with Dean feet away, is not the time to start. "I'm here to save you!"

Sam nearly falls over from laughing so hard, causing Gabriel to look offended. "The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are still gonna dance the lambada. But not tonight, and not here."

"And why do you care?" Dean asks.

Gabriel shrugs. "I don't. But Kali and I had a thing. Chick was all hands. Call me sentimental but-"

He's staring directly at Sam as he trails off, daring him to be bothered about this. Sam meets his gaze unflinchingly. He has bigger issues right now than finding out that Gabriel once had a fling that he may or may not still be hung up over. Mainly, the fact that Lucifer is coming, and coming soon, and Sam needs to get the f**k out of town before he accidentally says yes.

"So, why don't you just zap us out of here?" Dean demands, sounding condescending, as though he doesn't believe Gabriel means it when he says he wants to help. Sam can't blame him.

"Because Kali's got you by the short and curlies." At Dean's blank look, he says, "A blood spell!"

"What does that mean?" Sam interrupts their bickering to ask.

Gabriel smirks at him. "It means it's time to work a little black magic." He spritzes his mouth with breath spray, and Sam is hoping that he doesn't kiss him because he's probably obligated to slap Gabriel if he does. Thankfully, he doesn't, and Sam ignores the little part of him that is depressed over that fact. Gabriel disappears, and Sam signals Dean to help him sneak downstairs and free the people stuck in the freezer.  
.............................................................  
It feels like hours, but in reality it's probably only minutes before they see Gabriel again. Kali has him slung into a chair as Sam and Dean are ushered back into the ballroom. 

"So, how's the rescue going?" Dean asks Gabriel sarcastically.

"Well, surprise, surprise. The trickster has tricked us," Kali says. 

"Kali, don't," Sam hears his soulmate mutter.

"You're mine now. And you have something I want." Thus saying, she reaches into Gabriel's jacket and pulls out his angel's blade. "An Archangel's Blade," she announces, showing it to the group gathered around them, "from the archangel, Gabriel."

Sam feels his blood run cold. They're so, so dead. Gabriel begins trying to reason with Kali, but it's too late, Sam knows, before she ever gets started on her speech. She stabs Gabriel, who screams and dies in a flash of bright white light. 

Pain like Sam has never felt before lances through him, causing him to bite his lip. He must gasp before he gets his teeth around his lip, because Dean is looking at him, alarmed. "Sammy?"

Sam realizes he has his hand tight to his chest. He takes a deep breath and rides out the pain, releasing his lip once he's sure he won't scream. Kali is looking at him with something like sympathy now. "I'm sorry. I had no idea what he meant to you."

Sam shakes his head. It's all he can do- he can't forgive her, and he certainly can't speak against who Gabriel was to him. 

Dean has obviously decided to ignore whatever is going on with Sam, because the next thing Sam knows he's saying, "All right, you primitive screwheads, listen up!"  
.............................................................  
The past few minutes have been a huge emotional roller coaster. Gabriel died, Dean decided to pair up with some monsters, Gabriel is apparently still alive, and now the lights were flickering and Sam was 100% certain that there was something much worse than a ghost that was in this hotel. He can feel the strength and power radiating off Lucifer, calling to him. "It's him."

"How?" Kali demands.

"Does it matter?!" Dean demands incredulously. "Shazzam us out of here, would ya?"

"We can't," Baldur says.

"Of course you can't. You didn't say 'Mother, may I?'" the cold, mocking voice of Lucifer calls. "Sam, Dean, good to see you again."

'Wish I could say the same,' Sam thinks sarcastically. Baldur charges at Lucifer and is ripped apart with Lucifer's bare hands. Kali's arms go up in a blaze of fire, and that's the last thing Sam sees because he and Dean dive behind an overturned table. Sam grits his teeth and bites down on his fear. 'Any day, you useless soulmate!' Sam thinks grumpily. He hopes Gabriel can hear him, as Cas can hear Dean's sassy prayers. "You okay?"

"Not really," Gabriel answers, popping into existence between them."Better late than never, huh?" he says to Sam. He thrusts something into Dean's hands. "Guard this with your life," he orders, before he vanishes again.

Sam hears a loud this and doors slamming. "Luci, I'm home!" Gabriel calls. Sam could kiss him for his sass alone. If they make it out alive, Sam will definitely kiss him.

"Not this time," he hears. There's a pause, then Gabriel calls, "Guys? Get her out of here." Sam peers tentatively over the table to see Gabriel has Kali picked up off the floor and her arms are thrown around him. That's not fair. She killed him, and so has Sam but not recently, and now with Lucifer right there is not the time to be jealous but he is. He totally is. 

He helps her out and watches carefully as Gabriel and Lucifer spin with them, Gabriel in between him and Lucifer and holding the Archangel Blade to protect them. He reaches out, lets their fingers tangle for just a breath, because he just knows Gabriel won't walk away from this. Lucifer doesn't see it, and neither does Dean, and Sam makes it out of the hotel under his own power and not that of Lucifer's thanks to his soulmate. 

It's no surprise to Sam as he waits by the Impala that he's feeling pain lurch through him. It's much worse than it was when Kali stabbed Gabriel. He screams, roaring his anguish to the heavens that have rejected both him and his soulmate. 

Dean's out of the car, yanking Sam into it and speaking what is probably words. Sam wouldn't know. He can't hear, it doesn't make sense. He curls into the back seat and gasps for breath around the pain, clutching the stupid video Gabriel handed him. It's the first and last gift he will ever receive from his soulmate. He cradles it to his chest like it's something far more precious than a stupid porn video. 

They get to a motel and head in. Dean's still talking, making vaguely reassuring noises. Sam does not want to be reassured. He wants to be left alone. He wants to turn back time and erase the past few hours. Better yet, erase his first meeting with Gabriel so he stays alive. Erase it all, all their history, good and bad, and keep Gabriel alive. 

He hurts too much, he doesn't hurt enough. He didn't love Gabriel, he didn't know Gabriel, he knew enough about him, he knew nothing at all. He didn't love Gabriel, but they were perfect for each other and Sam will never get to understand why. Never get the chance to find out what they could've been like together. He spirals. Dean tries to help, and so does Cas. Days pass. Sam stops caring. He doesn't eat. He's not hungry. He doesn't sleep. He stops, but even then he doesn't stop enough, because if he did he would be dead too. Nothing is enough. 

Finally he sleeps again. And as he sleeps, he dreams.

"Hey there, Samshine."

"Gabriel?!"

"I've been waiting for you to join me."

"In death?" Sam needs to know.

"No way kiddo. Here, in your dreams."

"Are you really dead?"

The archangel, who is also the trickster and Sam's soulmate, chuckles at the question. "I'll see you again someday."

Sam's heart leaps, overjoyed. He crosses over to the man and yanks him into a kiss. The kiss is violent- neither of them are willing to submit nicely to it, and Gabriel is trying to bite him and lick him and... it's an eternity when they finally break apart. Gabriel's lips are kiss-swollen and his hair is mussed. "I'll be seeing you, Sam. Stay safe," he snaps his fingers and disappears.

Sam wakes from the dream with a gasp. He slides out of bed and over to the motel bathroom, shutting the door and flipping on the light. His hair is mussed like somebody ran their fingers through it, but most telling is the way his lips are pink and swollen. Sam runs his fingers over them in wonder. Then he's laughing aloud. In the end, he and Gabriel have won after all. He'll see him again someday, and maybe then they'll get their happy ending. He falls back asleep with a smile on his face, dreaming of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so sorry that this story took so freaking long for me to write! I hope you all enjoyed it. I can take no credit for most of the dialogue, which I shamelessly stole from the show in order to maintain canon. Also, sorry I can't resolve Gabriel's death a little better, I was already planning for him to still be alive before he came back in season 13. I'm currently on season 7 and I have no idea how he is still alive and I don't want to spoil it.


End file.
